


A Start

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Extended Canon, F/F, Needles, mentions of general lane's torture session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Impulsively, Alex slips away to check on Astra after she is injected with Kryptonite.





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> omg i have like -5 minutes to get ready for work
> 
> Also, I have no idea if this even counts as canon divergent?? So I stuck with Extended Canon, but idk. i just dont know.

General Lane and his men were taking forever to prepare for the recovery mission that would bring J'onn home. Anxious and irritated enough to be itching for a fight, Alex bounced on her feet behind Vasquez.

"Think I should call Supergirl?" She whispered, eyes flicking to the men in camo she couldn't bring herself to trust. Not after what she saw. Not after the cruelty they had inflicted on Astra. A war criminal, sure, but she was undeserving of torture like that.

The kryptonite emitter in the room had to have been up to 50% to physically hurt Kara as soon as she stepped in; she had taken a knee, had almost crumpled to the ground if Alex hadn't caught her.

Astra was on the ground, head held back with white knuckles clutching her hair. Alex had never seen the Kryptonian General scared, but the look on her face was worse than anything she could've imagined. Astra had torn her gaze away from the syringe full of radioactive toxin just long enough for her eyes to furrow together at seeing Kara on the ground.

Alex hadn't even listened to the exchange between Kara and General Lane because everything was happening so fast. Astra had met her eyes and somehow she knew that the other woman just wanted Kara out of there.

When General Lane stuck the needle into Astra's neck and pushed the syringe… Alex shook her head at the memory. The green glow traveled through her alien veins quick enough that lines of Kryptonite appeared under the skin of her forehead. The scientist hated to think about possible irreversible damage the torture session could've done. Especially when Astra's body couldn't even heal!

Alex practically ground her teeth together, fuming as she remembered Supergirl storming off. Almost bursting into flames when it took another hour before the General emerged from the cell, boasting that he had cracked the Kryptonian.

J'onn wouldn't have let that happen…

Stewing because of the injustice, Alex almost missed Vasquez's nod to her question. The Agent blew an amused breath out of her nose, being discreet about her reply. Leaning down and voice low, Alex said, "Send word when we're heading out."

"Yes ma'am." Vasquez watched from the corner of her eye as Alex slipped away from the main headquarters.

Impulsively, she headed towards the cells- to Astra's cell.

Alex stood in front of the door and put in the code, feeling nervousness bubble up. When the doors slid open, she put her hands on her hips to feel more confident as she entered. The room was still heavily dosed with Kryptonite.

"Leave!" Astra yelled weakly from her place curled up on the floor. The sight had startled Alex more than the shout. "Get out!"

Astra lay on her side, tear drops marking the floor beside her head. Alex swallowed, heart welling in empathy for the woman. She was destroyed inside-out by the intravenous Kryptonite with no superhealing to save her, yet she still managed to act fearsome.

Alex nodded, "I'm sorry." Her voice almost cracked. She gazed at Astra for a second longer and then paused at the door. She dared to lower the emitters down to 15%.

* * *

It was significantly harder to stay apologetic when she returned from the mission missing six soldiers. Not her men, but still. They had to have been good men, despite working for Lane. She opened the door to Astra's cell, wanting to check on her all the same. She didn't want to be responsible for a bloodbath at the agency if Astra had recovered.

Astra was at least sitting up when she returned. She turned her head, wincing at the movement. "I'm glad you survived." She mumbled.

Alex blew out a breath, "You played us."

"To protect my men." Astra returned weakly, the lack of emotion in her voice oddly chilling. "The trade is the only way."

Alex nodded, she couldn't stay angry at a General that only wanted to protect their soldiers. She had survived torture, given up wrong information knowing that would have consequences too… Alex was struck by how brave Astra was.

So, trusting the other woman (and the Kryptonite bullets in her gun), the agent lowered the emitters down to 2%.

Astra inhaled deeply, shuddering in relief as the outside radioactivity decreased. The strain on her body eased. Her skin no longer tingling, but her insides still felt broken.

"Thank you," She breathed, raising a hand to wipe the sweat from her brow.

Alex sat on the floor in front of her, "I'll give you 5 minutes."

Astra let her hand move to the glass, palm out, watching as Alex's fingers barely twitched to her gun. "So trusting…"

Any thoughts of betraying the woman were destroyed when Alex replied, "Kara has faith in you, so…" Alex moved to place her palm on the glass in front of Astra's hand. "So I'll have faith in you too."


End file.
